


The CSB

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff, Fpreg, Magical Pregnancy, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: A Jedi must trust in the Force, but neither of them are Jedi.





	The CSB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



The Force moves in mysterious ways. Master Yoda always said so, although typically with worse grammar. A Jedi must trust in the Force, but neither of them are Jedi. All the Jedi are gone. Barriss was dismissed from the Order, and Ahsoka walked out under her own power. Escaping a cell was child's play for the former during the ferocious uproar of the fall of the Order and the birth of the Empire. The latter heard her across the stars, and they found each other on this lonely colony world. No one here knows their real names, and they've settled into their current aliases like new robes fresh from the Temple laundry.

The main export of this world is a fragrant bean which can be mashed into paste and turned into the tasty backbone of a billion rations. Ahsoka spends her days maintaining farming equipment. Barriss teaches at the local school. During the lamplit nights, they spend long hours in the local meetinghouse with the other adults, discussing the finer points of planetary defense. Neither the Republic nor the Separatists had any use for this out of the way planet, but the Empire will come some day. They must lay preparations.

None have ever asked why Ashla and Boga know so much of warfare, just as they've never been so impolite as to ask who the father is of the child growing under Boga's modest robes, even seeing that her wife is of another species entirely. Two women together who want a baby often find their way through a medical procedure or a sympathetic friend. Everyone knows that.

Ahsoka knows she's heard this tale before: the Force chooses a mother, someone strong and brave and wise enough to raise such a child. With two mothers to guide her, certainly their child has an even more looming destiny than the last one did.

Tonight she presses her lips against the tight skin over Barriss's abdomen, and feels the tickle of the Force inside, distinct from Barriss and almost aware. Another week, perhaps two.

"She needs a name."

Barriss says, "We'll know her name when she's born. We'll look at her, and we'll know."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we will call her Cute Stinky Baby until something better occurs to us."

Her smile is still not as bright as it used to be. There are stains on her soul she'll never wash clean, and Ahsoka cannot bring her water, only hold her at night and mouth, "I forgive you," into her sleeping head over and over as she wonders what will be.


End file.
